dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero
Hero is a spin-off to the TV series Assassin. It follows Barry Allen AKA the Flash. Cast * James Arnold Taylor as Barry Allen/The Flash,Cobalt Blue,Crimson Red * Will Friedle as Wally West * Kevin Micheal Richardson as Gorilla Grodd,Captian Cold,Mallah *John DiMaggio as Sam, Mist *Troy Baker as Hawkman, Harrison Wells, Multiplex *Tara Strong as Queen Bee,Hawkgirl *Grey Griffin as Iris West, Caitlin Snow/ Killer Frost Episodes Season 1 #Barry and Wally, Barry now back in Central city after his trip to Gotham, fight with a villain named the Trickster. #Wally goes to the Zoo where he finds out there is an escaped animal, Gorilla Grodd, an ape that wants to rule the world. #A speedster in a blue suit attacks Barry, Barry later finds out this villain is his long lost twin brother. #The rouges come out of hiding and attack the city. #Gorilla Grodd returns and attacks the city with an army of apes. #Barry asks Iris West on a date but Barry keeps putting it off to take care of villains. At the end Iris is about to leave Barry and take Wally with her so Barry tells her he is the flash. #A scientist named the Mirror Master traps half the city in mirrors so Barry must stop him. #Cobalt Blue returns and fights/races Barry. #Barry finds out Grodd is a member of a race of super intelligent apes from the Africa and that the apes have come for their leader. #The war against man and ape begins when Grodd has his men destroy a building. #A strange hero named Hawkman comes to help Barry in the war against Grodd. #Grodd's grandson Sam betrays him and starts helping Barry. #On Barry and the rests journey to find Grodd's hideout they meet his second in command, Monsieur Mallah. #Grodd sends his elite, known as the Gorilla Knights, after Barry. #Mallah and a starts granting regular gorillas super intelligence, an albino gorilla dubs himself the Ultra-Humanite and says he is going to take Mallah's place by capturing Barry and the rest. #Grodd's son, Gorbzil Mammit, fights with Flash but in the end Flash accidentally kills Gorbzil. #Mallah and a large group of gorillas attack the park. Grodd finds out his son has been killed and thinks Barry ment it. #Cobalt Blue returns and sides himself with Grodd. #Barry and the rest find Grodd and his army, Barry fights Grodd while Hawkman and the rest fight his army. #Grodd and his army are about to get shipped of back to Africa but Grodd escapes, leaving the rest behind. Barry and Wally must now find him before he does something horrible. #Grodd, piloting a massive robot gorilla, attacks the city so Barry and the rest head to stop it. #Hawkman and Sam brake in to the robot using a weak point on its leg. Barry and Wally distract Grodd so he doesn't realize Sam and Hawkman are about to deactivate his robot. Once the robot is beaten it falls over creating a giant crater, Barry, Sam, Wally and Hawkman are renowned as heroes but they are told they must pay for the crater. Season 2 #Cobalt Blue and Flash run so fast they enter something called the speed force, Flash traps Blue in the speed force and exits. When he comes out he realizes he is in another universe. #Barry finds out in this universe the villains are heroes and the heroes are villains so he must team up with a hero named Crimson Red beat his counterpart. #Barry stays in this new world to take care of the rest of its villains. Barry travels to Gotham where he finds out Bruce Wayne is the equivalent of Ra's Al Ghul. #Barry allies himself with this universes Ra's Al Ghul who is a rebel that fights against Bruce. The Wally of this world, named Zoom, goes after Flash. #Barry meets the Blue Mask, this world's equivalent of Jason Todd. Other Barry makes a deal with a demon named Constantine. #Barry finds out this world does have a red hood and he fights along side Ra's. The other Hawkman shows up but he has a partner, Hawkgirl, they are here to find a hero named Shadow Man. #Ra's' side is captured by Bruce, Crimson Red is captured by Other Barry and Barry himself is captured by Other Carmine. #Barry is broken out by Shadow Man, Red Hood and Colonial Chill, he also meets there leader, Alex Luthor who tells him how the villains of this world won. #Other Barry creates a portal to Barry's Earth. Back on Barry's Earth Hawkman just beat a villain named Shadow Thief when all of a sudden Other Barry bursts in. #Barry makes it back to his own world where he finds out Hawkman and the rest are at war with Other Barry. Barry informs Hawkman of the Hawkgirl he saw. #When Other Barry realizes he is loosing he summons the most powerful of his world's villains, Ultra-Man, but Ultra-Man turns on him almost instantly and sends him back to his world. #Ultra-Man launches Barry in to the portal and destroys it while Barry is still teleporting, this does not kill him but instead sends Barry to another world where everyone's a samurai and he must help the man who runs defeat the great ape. #Ultra-Man begins taking over Barry's world while Barry is sent to a pirate world where he must help Captain Quickster beat the pirate Captain Mirrored. #Hawkman rounds up multiple heroes to defeat Ultra-Man. The next world Barry is sent to is a world like Bram Stoker's Dracula where he helps Barry Van Hellsing defeat Count Cold. #Barry wakes up in a world where everyone is a robot and he must help this world's Flash, Quick Download, defeat a robot named Mahllware. #Barry is sent to another world, in this one all the genders are reversed so he must help Iris West, this world's Flash, defeat the Mirror Mistress. #The next world Barry ends up in is what he calls "Bizarro World" in this world good is bad and bad is good though the villains are still villains, he tries to help Bizarro Flash but all Bizarro Blue is doing is helping an old woman cross the street, Barry desides to leave this world as soon as possible. #Barry is sent to a strange world called Candy Land, this world terrifies him since the people who live in it are made of licorice, chocolate, cotton candy, ect, and this concept reminds Barry of a horror movie called "We eat you" which was a movie about candy men eating people. #The last world Barry is sent to is a world made up of anthropomorphic animals, he helps a tortoise named the Crash defeat the weather weasel, after this Barry is sent back to his own world where he sees what Ultra-Man has done. #Barry meets up with the rest and tries to fight Ultra-Man but they are all defeated and locked up. #Barry has an idea, he moves so fast he actually phases through a wall and escapes, he then steals a remorte that Ultra-Man could use to open portals. #Ultra-Man finds Barry and is going to kill him but Barry summons all the heroes he has met along the way, they and Ultra-Man's forces fight, in this battle Quick Download is destroyed, Bizarro Flash punches the wall, Barry Van Hellsing is killed and the Crash is punched so hard his shell cracks but eventually they put Ultra-Man down but not out. Barry knows Ultra-Man is not going to be defeated by a bunch of speedsters so Barry sends Ultra-Man back to his own world. After this all the Flashes are sent back to their own worlds but one Flash in his fifties named Jay tells Barry to keep up the good work, Barry remembers this man as one of his favorite characters from a comic he loved, at the end it shows a woman saying that Barry will soon bow to the queen of H.I.V.E. Season 3 #A clock tower is destroyed so Barry investigates and finds out it was down by the terrorist organization H.I.V.E. he brakes in to their hide out but he can't find their leader, she does appear on a TV though, she tells him that Barry wronged her in some way before the TV turns off, Barry later finds out this woman is his ex. #Hawkman finds out he is the reincarnation of a prince and that the Hawkgirl Barry saw was his princess. Barry, Iris and Wally go to Japan where H.I.V.E. is hiding, their he meets a crime lord named Death Man. When Death Man is defeated it shows a shadowy man shooting him. #A scientist who works for H.I.V.E. creates four mutants to defeat Flash, the mutants are Scarface, Mecha-Boi, Timoko and Nya-Nya. When they are defeated the scientist is electrocuted to death by another shadoy man. #The next person H.I.V.E. sends after Barry is a woman named Quiz who has the ability to mimic all the powers her opponent never think of. She is eventually defeated and is killed by a shadoy woman. #Barry is attacked by two women in kabuki masks who have what seem like claws for fingers, they are so fast that they almost catch up with Barry, Iris tells Barry they are most likely Meta-Humans, the only way Barry beats them is getting them hit by a wrecking ball. In they end it shows them walking off before being killed by a pale woman with a puppet. #Hawkman finds a woman named Shiera Sanders who he thinks is the reincarnation of his princess but she calls him crazy. Barry finds Queen Bee and fights her, she reveals she has a large laser, Wally runs in and pushes Barry out the way but it does not kill him, it makes him fall in love with her and the only thing he can say is "as you command." #Barry and Wally fight but it turns out they are even in every way, the only way Barry beat him is by using his new phasing ability to run through a wall and Wally smashes in to it. Barry runs back to handle Queen Bee but she is talking to someone, he desides to listen in and finds out the man she is talking to is her boss, a man on a shadowy man on a TV. #Barry and the rest go to find the shadow man but he finds them, he reveals his name to be Eobard Thawne and the other people in shadows reveal themselves to be named Damien Darhk, Vandal Savage, White Canary, Ventriloquist and her puppet Ferdie, plus two others, Ebeneezer Darrk and Ubu. #It turns out all of these people have a very unique fighting style, in fact it's so good they can easily beat Barry but Wally comes in and saves him, when Barry wakes up Iris tells him that he is going to need training. #While training the eight attack, Barry thinks he is going to win but Thawne comes out wearing Barry's suit with reverse colours, he then reveals he also has super speed, Barry is then beat by him. It ends showing Thawne reading a book that was published on April 7th 2078. #Shiera Sanders finds a picture of Hawkman's old princess and realizes she looks exactly like her so she now beleaves Hawkman. Barry desides to take down the eight one by one so he goes after Damien Darhk, during the fight Damien is kicked off a building but Flash catches him before punching him in the face. #Barry goes after Vandal Savage and finds out he is a caveman who is immortal, during the fight Barry once again uses his phasing ability to make Savage punch a wall multiple times before punching him repeatedly using his speed. #White Canary and Ubu are next on Barry's list so he goes for them next. When Barry finds them Canary sends Ubu after him, during the fight Barry sees White Canary escaping so he pushes Ubu out the way and goes after her. White Canary is about to escape but Ubu finds out she is going to leave him behind so he destroys the car she is using, Barry then knocks them both out. #Barry fights Ventriloquist next, she stays in the air so that Barry can't beat her, Iris gives Barry an idea when she points out the last Ventriloquist a had a split personality with the puppet so Barry throws a large rock at the puppet and knocks its head off, this makes the Ventriloquist jump out of her helocopter but Barry catches her. #Ebeneezer Darrk turns out to be more of a challenge than the others since he doesn't fight, he has an army fight for him but eventually he to is defeated. #The last person Barry fights is Eobard Thawne, after beating him it is revealed to be a robot that blows up. Barry also finds the book that Thawne was reading and along with it a time machine, he thinks this means Thawne has went to the future but the machine has been set to go to 2013 which means he is from the future. #Barry searches all over the city for Thawne but all he can find is robots, he watches the news that says a man in yellow is attacking the city so they all go back to Central City where Barry fights Thawne, it ends with both of them disapearing in to a void. #They wake up in Thawne's future where it Thawne is the ruler, this means everyone is after Barry. While in the future Barry meats Gorilla Grodd whos fur is now light grey, Grodd says he will help Barry since Thawne killed Grodd's race. #Barry and Grodd brake in to Thawne's building where they beat all of his guards until they meet the future Weather Wizard who is the head of Thawne's guards. #Barry and Thawne fight which once again ends with Barry and Thawne entering a void, they emerge in the jurassic period where they are chased by dinosaurs, they eventually escape and enter the void again. #They wake up in the dark ages where they meet King Arthur himself who is at war with a witch, Barry and Thawne see a man be turned in to a pig so they deside to escape. #Barry and Thawne enter the present where they finish off their fight, while they fight they run through time. Barry punches Thawne through the void and when he emerges he is knocked out, in the end Iris asks where a man with super speed could be kept, Barry says he doesn't know, in the end it shows Director Bones welcoming Thawne to Iron Hieghts Penitentiary and that he is not leaving for a long time, Bones then walks out. Season 4 # Barry finds a Girl named Caitlin Snow, but soon She reminds him of something The Person who killed his Parents. But he was a boy, and he saw the Person use Ice. Soon Wally found a Book from 2078 that says that Caitlin Snow became an Meta Human named Killer Frost 5 days from now. # Barry, Wally, Iris and Snow go to S.T.A.R. labs where they are showing off a machine called "The Black Son" which explodes. Almost everyone in the explosion are knocked in to comas, when Snow wakes up she finds out she can create and control ice, the bad news is she thinks the Flash could've saved her so she now wants to kill him. # Barry faces Caitlin who renames herself Killer Frost who just froze Star Labs. Soon Barry sees the Truth Caitlin traveled back in Time to Kill his Parents to change what could have happened. # Barry travels back in time to stop Killer Frost but is stopped by a man who goes by the name RH who tells him that this would couse a paradox, Barry is then forced to sit and watch as Killer Frost kills his perants. RH tells him he's sorry before sending both Frost and Barry back to the present. # Barry gets greeted by The CEO of S.T.A.R Labs Harrison Wells that The Black Son affected more people and makes Harrison have no Legs. Meanwhile Killer Frost finds a man that can Multiply Himself. # The man, named Multiplex, uses his power to make an army of himself and goes after Flash. Wally shows Harrison his book but when he doesn't seem to surprised by anything in it Wally suspects he is from the future. # Harrison says that his real name was Wally West, and he was him from the Future. He also said that he had to change his name so nobody can know he is from the Future. While Flash faces Multiplex. Then Barry meets a man named Clark Kent. # Barry introduces Clark to Wally and Wally immediately says he is Superman, this is confirmed when Clark runs off. Multiplex creates an army of thousands and starts tearing the city apart looking for Flash. # Barry battles Multiplex, but he is joined by a Metahuman named Mist. He faces Multiplex, and Mist. Then Superman comes and Joins and helps The Flash defeat Multiplex, and The Mist. # Superman leaves since he thinks Barry could beat Killer Frost himself. Barry fights Killer Frost and is frozen himself, he wakes up with a pendulum hanging over him. # Barry figures out that he is about to be executed by both Captain Cold, and Killer Frost. Then Wally, and Harrison comes and saves him. Soon Harrison says that he is making a team of heroes. # Killer Frost tries to start a relationship with Cold but he has no interest. Barry and the rest come to stop them but Killer Frost runs away and leaves Cold behind. # Captain Cold gets captured and tells them that Killer Frost is making an army of evil teen Metahumans. Harrison asks Barry to help him make an academy for Young Heroes. # Harrison revives one of Bruce Wayne's old projects called Hero Inc. whos first members are Barry, Wally, Iris, a creature named Bizarro who came from the Bizarro world Barry visited and a group of shape shifting robots named the Metal Men. # Barry convinces Hawkman, and Hawkgirl to join Hero Inc. While Killer Frost creates Evil Inc. With Captain Cold, Heatwave, Multiplex, and Mist a part of it. Soon the two groups clash. # Heatwave and Captain Cold start destroying one part of the city, Mist takes another, and Multiplex takes most of it. Hawkman and Hawkgirl go after the first, Bizarro and the Metal Men go after Mist, and the rest go after Multiplex. # While all of them are facing the villains Killer Frost attacks HArrison and says You will die. He was about to Freeze him, then Harrison Shrunk. Harrison figured that who caused him to shrunk was a man named Atom.